The Auction
by Jade121
Summary: All men are pieces of meat; some are a sizzling steak while others are just a hot dog. It's a Bachelor Auction. Jarly, Milu and other couples.
1. Meat 1

**The Auction

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Struggling to control, her breathing Lulu didn't want to make her presence known. Ever so slowly she lifted her feet up, just in case anyone was to look under the stall doors. Biting down on her lower lip, she intently listened in on the conversation going on around her.

"That poor girl," Brooklyn laughed as she stood in front of the mirror. "Does she really think Dante cares about her?"

"Evidently, she does. I've seen them together. They look happy," Maxie stressed as she stood near Brooklyn.

"Dante always finds someone to fool around with while he's on assignment," Brooklyn dismissed easily as she fooled around with her hair. "He finds some blonde bimbo and before you know it, she's dream of wedding bells and he's looking forward to the next conquest."

"But he's in love with Lulu. He said so," Maxie protested as she gave Brooklyn a look. "What? You think he's going to cheat on Lulu?"

"Really, then why is it that she doesn't know about his kid," Brooklyn asked kindly as she reached into her purse. Lulu watched as she extracted a photo and handed it off to Maxie. "His name is Vincenzo. He's two. You might want to warn your friend, Dante plans on returning home soon."

Lulu heard the bathroom door open. Several more footsteps entered, but no one left. Lulu could see them vaguely thought the small gap. There seemed to a small group of them, standing in front of the mirror primping and preening themselves. '_Maxie looks ok, but Brooklyn could lose some weight_.'

"That blonde that Dante is seeing, is she important?" Someone asked.

"She's just a local girl. Someone that Dante finds interesting for the time being," Olivia dismissed. "If there is one thing I know it's my son, he's more like his father than he believes. He'll be off chasing the next one soon enough. It will be fun, watching her make a fool out of herself trying to outbid everyone."

"Why are you saying that? Lulu is important," Maxie stated looking a bit annoyed.

"Please! Lulu is not as enticing as Carly; she just doesn't have the staying power. Dante doesn't want to disappoint Morgan so he's treating her with kid gloves," Olivia answered as she touched up her lipstick. "But…."

Their voices faded as the group left the bathroom. The heat coming off of her cheeks, gave Lulu an unhealthy look. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she finished going to the bathroom in peace.

Splashing some water on her face, she noted that when she looked in the mirror she still didn't look to good. '_Don't just take some prima donna's word for it. You can't ask Dante, but you can ask his handler. Lucky's hzndler knew everything that went down on his assignment, even the stuff Lucky really didn't want him to know_.'

Taking a deep breath, Lulu opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Thinking god that she allowed Dante to use her phone to call in, Lulu was able to able to find his number. Closing her eyes, she clutched her phone in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked concerned. Reaching over, she fixed Lulu's hair. Spotting her flushed face and teary eyes, Carly looked at her sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Brooklyn says that Dante is just using me and that he has a son. He plans to leave to go home soon. Olivia thinks I'm insignificant," Lulu whispered as she tried not to cry. "They said that Dante is just like his father." Lulu saw Carly flinch at that comment. "What do you know?'

"Oh, Lulu, I'm not going to lie to you," Carly stated giving Lulu her patented look that told Lulu to stop her now or hear what she really thought. Nodding her head, Carly was proud that Lulu was willing to hear what she was going to say. "Dante is just like his father. Exactly like him in many respects. Sonny refuses to forgive Mike, Dante refuses to forgive Sonny. Sonny loves three things, power, money and women. Dante craves power; it shows with the mind games he's playing with Sonny. Now power, he knows he can have that any time because Sonny is more than willing to give it to him. What you're more concerned with is women; you want to know that he's not stepping out on you or playing you for a fool, am I right?"

"Yeah," Lulu whispered softly.

"Dante is being very careful here. Too many people are connected to him. He likes Michael but he adores Morgan, it might be that Morgan is young while Michael is older but I don't think so. I think it's because he truly has a little brother, someone who looks up to him. Correct me if I'm wrong, but he hasn't tried to connect to Kristina, has he?" Carly stresses as she reviewed her appearance in the mirror.

"No, he thinks she's foolish and unwise," Lulu said as she glanced down at her phone.

"Foolish and unwise have the same meaning," Carly dismissed. She spotted Lulu's cell phone, clutched in her hand. "Who are you calling?"

"Dante's handler," Lulu answered as she looked down at the phone. "I was thinking of asking him about Dante, but I don't know…."

"Give me the phone, you go watch the door," Carly ordered as she snatched the cell phone from Lulu's hands. "What is it exactly you want to know?"

"Everything."

~Milu~

TBC


	2. Behind the Scenes 2

**The Auction

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer**__: Characters and settings are the property of ABC/Disney and the writers/producers of General Hospital. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

Standing near the door, Milo had the best advantage point in the room. He was not on duty tonight, technology. He was however, was roped by Carly into doing a bachelor audition for charity. '_That woman is scary, Max was right. Sometimes it's just better to agree_.' Checking out his competition, Milo was slightly surprised to see Spinelli standing awkwardly in the corner. Striding up to the computer geek, he nodded his head as a greeting.

"Hello, defender of the night," Spinelli greeted happy that someone was talking to him.

"Spinelli, I thought you and Maxie were a couple?" Milo questioned softly as he looked around. He was slightly disgusted to see Dante preening himself in a mirror, glancing over to the other side of the room; he noted that Sonny did the same.

"We are," Spinelli reassured Milo hastily. "But my fair Maximista wishes to buy my hand, while giving to charity." Fidgeting with his outfit, Spinelli looked at Milo then himself. "I, however look laughable."

"Don't tell Maxie or Lulu," Milo demanded as he grabbed Spinelli's arms and dragged him backwards. Looking around, Milo quickly fixed the vest that Spinelli was wearing. Making it snug, Milo fitted it to Spinelli's body. "There it fits you better, don't fidget with it."

"Thanks muscles," Spinelli laughed as he looked in one of the mirrors.

"Don't say a word," Milo hissed as he glared at Spinelli before he tugged on his vest.

"Are you afraid?" Spinelli asked as he noticed Milo's unsettled behavior.

"I dodge bullets for a living," Milo answered deadpan.

"But we're meat for the slaughter," Spinelli whispered. "I would be freaking out if my Maximista wasn't buying me. Do you have someone out there for you?" Seeing Milo's glare intensify, he grimaced.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more concerned that …. I hope the charity gets the amount of money they are hoping for," Milo covered as he walked away. He surveyed the room before him, noting the only several men looked comfortable in their farce of an outfit.

"Milo."

Squaring his shoulders, he looked towards his boss. He saw that Carly even roped him into the auction. '_She must be plotting something or its one of her plans._' He saw that Jason signaled for him to follow him. '_Maybe there is a mob emergency and I get to leave._'

"Where is Carly?" Jason demanded his blue eyes slightly cold.

"I don't know boss," Milo answered suddenly afraid. "Is there …"

"It's not business," Jason dismissed as he sighed.

"It's the outfits," Spinelli said unhelpfully. "I fear Stone Cold that they were not what Carly chose, but that of the Glacial One and Blaze."

"How did you find that out?" Milo wondered as he looked at the computer geek.

"My fair lady was rather upset when she saw the outfit this morning," Spinelli stated as he looked around. "Valkyrie is going to be rather upset. This is not the outfit that she had chosen."

"You have no idea," Jason grunted as he moved past both boys. Always keeping watch he moved throughout the crowd of singles until he came to the end of the backroom.

"And just where are you going?" Skye asked as she slithered up to him.

"Where is Carly?" Jason asked as he looked around the back room.

"Carly? Carly? Not Sam?" Skye mocked as she looked at him. "What happened to your latest girlfriend? Did she drop you like all the others?"

Turning his cold eyes onto her, Jason kept his face blank as Skye's paler became shallow. He silently counted to ten in his head; he knew that she would break long before he hit eight.

"Okay, all right I understand that you don't like the outfit. But come on, it's for a good cause," Skye pleaded as fear leaped into her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat when Jason just continued to stare at her coldly. "I don't know where she is exactly, but she is here."

"Move," Jason demanded causing her to jump out of his way. Gracefully Jason stalked away only to stop at the curtain. Pulling it back, he was forced to blink his eyes when the flashes started. '_The things I let Carly talk me into, this is the last time I ever assist her with any charity auctions. I should have known that something was up when she played on my guilt for the Metro Court Hostage ruining her last event._'

Jumping down from the stage, Jason found that he couldn't pass the throng of woman unmolested. Once he was outside the ballroom, he found that he could breath just a bit better. Moving down the hallway, Jason easily found Carly's guard standing outside the woman's laboratory.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Katie's irritation voice grated on Jason's nerves. He could hear her approaching him from the side, but he refused to acknowledge her existence. "Did you hear me? What are you doing out here and not in the back?"

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Jason looked at Carly's guard. Without any fan fare he handed over his gun and stepped back several feet. Checking the gun over, Jason nodded his head in approval.

"You can't hand a gun here," Katie hissed at him only to take several steps backwards when Jason looked at her. "Okay, you can have a gun here."

"I'm going to let Carly take you apart for changing the outfits that the guys are wearing," Jason stated as he tucked in the gun. "She so hates it when someone ruins her chance of seeing me in a tux."

"But…but… she'll understand," Katie floundered then flushed bright red when the guard snorted. "Sonny won't let her hurt me."

"Sonny can't stop her when she's livid," Jason calmly stressed as he glared at Katie. "Besides, he is going to be busy this weekend with whoever buys him." He watched as Katie's eyes widen in fear with a little calculation thrown in. '_Someone still has the hots for Sonny, too bad he's panting after Olivia_.'

"Carly must be in the bathroom since there was a guard standing here before you showed up. Tell me Jason, do you ever get sick of being the last man on the totem pole?" Katie asked snidely as she slinked away from him.

Taking several deep breaths, Katie struggled to keep her composer. She quickly moved away from normally silent man. '_He has to be wrong. Carly will just have to understand...Carly understand, damn that fake red head! I can't believe she talked me into this._' In front of her she heard the wine vendor's delivery personnel arguing. Moving quickly she forced a smile onto her face. She caught words like aphrodisiac, to strong, potential for disaster and alcohol.

"Look, its wine so it's going to contain alcohol. If it is too strong, they don't have to drink it. And yes, wine can be an aphrodisiac," Katie snapped at the two men. "Stop pussyfooting around and get those bottles over to the pay table!" Glaring at them, she noticed the Skye standing around talking to one of the guest.

"Yes ma'm," one man answered with a nasty smirk on his face. Slapping the other man out of his stupor, the two men looked at each other before moving towards the banquet hall.

Releasing a disgusted breath, she headed towards the red head. Striding up to her, Katie turned her icy glare at Skye. "Carly knows we have changed the outfits of the men."

"My idea! Oh no, you don't get to dump your stupid idea on me," Skye sniped as she glared at Katie. "Jason has already talked to me and he knows that it wasn't my idea," she added with pleasure.

Meanwhile the two delivery men had just finished stock piling the last bottle of wine. With utmost hast they left the building. Climbing into their truck, they started to pull away.

"How do we monitor what happens?" one asked pulling out what looked like a medical chart. "The drug only has a shelf life of six months."

"The fallout will probably make the headlines," the other man answered. "Do you really think those high society gals will allow for wine not to be drunk?" Glancing at each other, both men burst out laughing. "The headlines will do part of our job for us."

~Jarly~

TBC


	3. Buying a man 3

**The Auction

* * *

**

"Thank you so much for all of your help. I hope my suggestions help you," Carly gushed as she smirked at Lulu. "Well I have to go, a hot man to buy and all. Why thank you. Good bye." Closing the cell phone with a snap, Carly placed it in her purse.

"Well?" Lulu asked as she moved closer to Carly.

"Dante has a two year old boy. His next assignment is pending at this point, but he is due to check in at the Brooklyn station in three weeks. He seems to have a reputation with the ladies," Carly said as she gave her cousin a hug. "I know this news sucks, it sucks big time. But I want you to go out there and enjoy yourself."

"How can I?" Lulu blubbered until she got a hold of herself. "I feel like…"

"Used property? A poor relation? Someone's dirty…"

"Like getting revenge," Lulu growled angrily as her blue eyes sparkled. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced back towards the door.

"I can do that," Carly laughed. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Carly, who is the hot guy you're going to buy?" Lulu probed. She was fascinated to see the indicators of a blush on her cousin's face. "Come on, now I have to know."

"Jason, all right. I'm buying Jason for the weekend," Carly stated calmly as an evil smirk graced her face.

"Sam pissed you off didn't she," Lulu laughed delighted. "What about Jax?"

"She doesn't even know the half of it," Carly laughed in delight. "As for Jax, our divorce came through, I'm a single woman. Look out men of Port Charles! What about you? What's your plan? I can tell you have a plan, you have that look in your eye."

"That's wonderful. He was such a judgmental hypocrite, you're better off without him," Lulu stressed. "As for my plan… I was thinking of putting in a bid on someone else."

"That would depend on the person. If you try to buy Spinelli, Maxie will hurt you," Carly commented as she started to move out of the bathroom. Upon opening the door, she blinked. "What are you wearing?"

"The auction outfit," Jason stated coldly.

"Oh, no! Where is your tux? That's what you're supposed to be wearing. You always wear blue jeans! I didn't want you in blue jeans!" Carly demanded as her eyes narrowed into slits. "Who changed the outfits?"

"Katie and Skye," Jason answered. "Hello Lulu."

"You look good, but I agree with Carly. You always wear blue jeans, I was looking forward to seeing you in a tux," Lulu commented.

"Oh they are so going down," Carly hissed. "Jason, who does Dante hate the most that is here?"

"Milo, Dante for some reason can't stand him," Jason stated as he looked hard at Carly. "Why?"

"Dante has been playing Lulu for a fool, she needs to know who to buy that will drive him crazy," Carly sweetly answered. "Now I have a plan; that is going to need your help with tweaking it just a bit."

"Carly, I'm already pissed tonight," Jason commented as she continued to smile, until it faded into a cute pout. "Fine, let's hear it."

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

Hearing the meat jokes from the auctioneer caused Milo's stomach to turn. Forcing a blank expression on his face, he glanced around the room. He noted that Sonny was inching closer to Dante, while Spinelli stood proudly in his adjusted outfit. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jason standing there coldly. '_If only I could be like him_.'

Peering out into the audience, Milo saw Diane sitting with Alexis looking excited. Maxie was with the group from Brook Lyn. '_Where's Lulu? I know she should be here_.'

"Hoping to catch a glimpse of my girlfriend," Dante sneered directly behind Milo. Milo slowly turned around, glaring at Dante coldly.

"Milo always did trail after her," Sonny added in favor of his son.

"He's doing his job," Jason snapped as he approached them. "Something you should have known Sonny."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry Milo," Sonny falsely apologized with a slick smile.

"Don't be sorry just get out of his way," Jason ordered as he got between Dante and Milo.

"Ah, guys it's time to mingle amongst the bidders," Spinelli interrupted. "The blind silent auction part is about to start."

"Wait, silent auction?" Dante asked confused. "I thought we just strutted down the runway."

"You only do that if you haven't been bought," Jason sneered as he gestured for the group to move along. "If any of you ruin this for Carly, so help me it will be the last thing you do."

"Yes, Jason," coursed around him as the four dolts moved away from him.

Grinning grimly, Jason silently escaped the hungry mass of females. As he entered the suite that Carly had booked for him, he found her standing there out holding the tux she ordered.

"Did you really think I'd let you off that easy?" Carly commented. "Once you're dressed, will go downstairs and join the mayhem."

"I would only do this for you, Carly," Jason relented as he took the tux from her.

"I know and that makes me special," Carly agreed with a bright smile. "Now hurry up, I want to see the surprised looks on their faces!"

Laughing, Jason swiftly moved into the bedroom. He was dressed in record speed. Once he stepped out of the bedroom, he heard Carly start to 'oh and ah' over him.

"We better be going or we'll miss the fireworks," Jason chuckled as he tucked her hand into his arm. "This is one plan that I know will work."

"Fine, but you do know that you're mine for the entire weekend right?" Carly giggled as they left the room.

* * *

**~Milu~

* * *

**

Forcing her smile to stay in place, Lulu tried to move away from Dante without raising any suspicion. 'Why didn't I see what a scum bag he was?' Inching her way over to Maxie, Lulu placed a not so gentle hand on the blondes shoulder.

"What now?" Maxie stated as she looked up at Lulu.

Leaning down, Lulu whispered, "Dante does have a son and thank you for sticking up for me with Brooklyn."

"Oh boy, what are you planning? And can I get in on the action?" Maxie demanded softly.

"I'm going buying someone else," Lulu stated as she glanced backwards for a second. "I can't seem to get Dante to leave me alone for a minute or two. Can I get your assistance with that."

"You got it," Maxie readily agreed as she bounced out of her seat. "Come on Lulu; let's head over to the auction sheets."

"I'll come with you," Dante stated.

"No, this is a girls only moment. I need her help with protecting my Spinelli. Why don't you go talk to your mother for a few minutes, before she buys Sonny," Maxie countered. Once her suggestion of his mother buying Sonny sunk into his head, Dante headed over to her.

"That was good," Lulu commented as she moved quickly over to the silent auction sheets. "Number three is Spinelli," Lulu whispered.

"Huh?" Maxie stated as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't see it."

"That's because I've already put in your bid, along with mine," Lulu whispered. "Carly is 'hit the roof' mad. The silent auction wasn't a part of the original show. Spinelli, Jason and the guy I bought have their sheets pulled already."

"How did you know how much I was going to bid?" Maxie wondered.

"Jason covered it," Lulu answered. "He was willing to pay anything to get out of that getup." Hearing the auctioneer bang his gravel several times, Lulu and Maxie twisted towards him.

"Everyone, we have less than a minute left on the blind silent auction portion of this evening," the auctioneer stated. "Please place your bids. Gentlemen, if you would place make your way to the back once again. For you lucky ladies that have won your prize don't you worry, your man will right back."

"Front row tickets to the best show," Maxie laughed as she dragged Lulu back to their table. As she approached their table she saw Carly and Jason enter the room. '_Wow does he look good in a tux._'

"Ladies, the blind silent auction is over! There are several lucky ladies that are winners of this auction," he announced. "For those of you who didn't understand, the blind silent auction is like a crab-shoot. The ladies didn't know who they were purchasing, but some of them tried their luck anyways. I will one by one, call up the woman and then call out the man. That will start in a few minutes, so take this time ladies to gather up your money for the next part of the auction."

"Good evening Carly," Olivia greeted slightly coldly. "I thought you got Jason to agree to be in the auction?"

"I did. I won him in the silent auction part," Carly sneered coldly at her. "No one could out bid me, so they gave him to me just a bit earlier."

"Well it's all for charity," Olivia murmured as she moved away.

"Ladies, it's time to come and get your man!" the auctioneer bellowed. "Will Damien Spinelli come forward; this young man was bought by a Maxie Jones!" There was only polite clapping in the audience, undaunted, he continued. "Will Max Giambetti come forward; this man was bought by a Diane Miller!" Again there was only polite clapping in the audience, but still he continued. "Will Milo Giambetti come forward; this young man was bought by a Lesley Lu Spencer!" The stunned silence was cut by a squeal of delight by Lulu as she ran up to Milo.

"Come on muscles, you're with me," Lulu commented as she dragged an astounded Milo over to the table. "Wait here, I'll be right back," Lulu ordered playfully as she raced over to the table to pay for her man. Knowing that he was already paid for, she accepted two bottles of wine, one for herself and the other for Carly. Grinning madly at Maxie the two of them jetted back to the table. "Here you go Carly, your bottle of wine," Lulu laughed as she handed it over to Jason.

"Do you want to open it now?" Carly asked Jason.

"When is the food due to arrive?" Jason asked as he started to prepare in opening the wine.

"Alright Ladies, the main auction will be begin shortly," the auctioneer commented. "This evening's meal will happen after the main auction."

"I'm hungry now," Maxie grouched as Carly huffed annoyed.

"Did they honestly think that everyone was going to get along after the auction?" Carly launched as she twisted around to glare at both Katie and Skye. "Wh.."

"Carly, let's retire to our suite. You can have them bring up the food there," Jason offered hoping to prevent a fight.

"But I wanted to see the fireworks," Carly pouted at him as she stood up when he did.

"Jason has the right idea," Maxie stated as she too stood up. "Carly do you think you could arrange for them to bring the food up?"

"Yes, it one of the advantages of owning the hotel," Carly laughed as Jason placed his hands on the small of her back.

"What say you Milo?" Lulu asked boldly as she gripped the top of the wine bottle.

"The sooner I'm out of this outfit the better," Milo commented as he stood up. Helping Lulu with her chair, he took the bottle of wine out of her hands. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Lulu blushed slightly.

* * *

TBC


	4. Heat 4

**The Auction

* * *

**

As the elevator dinged, Carly and Jason exchanged looks with each other as the two other couples exchange gossip. With silent communication, Carly understood exactly what Jason was saying without a word being exchanged.

"Maxie, your room is number four hundred twelve, and Lulu your room is four hundred fifteen," Carly informed them softly. "Your food has been ordered and will be up within twenty minutes."

"What number is your room?" Lulu asked happily.

"Penthouse," Carly replied with a bit of a bite, causing Jason to snicker. "Don't call me, I'll call you."

"Later Carly," Maxie laughed as she dragged Spinelli off the elevator.

"Go Milo," Jason ordered. Milo quickly reacted to the order and dragged Lulu off the elevator. As the door closed, Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't even think, you're getting out of our evening," Carly commented coolly while pouting.

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Jason laughed. Folding her hand within his arms Jason smiled at Carly. When the doors opened, he escorted her inside the penthouse.

* * *

**~Milu~

* * *

**

"Hey do you want me to open the wine now or wait until dinner is here?" Milo asked softly as his eyes followed Lulu around.

"Go ahead and open it," Lulu laughed as she checked out the room. "Damn, remained me to thank Carly later. This place is sweet!"

"Sure," Milo whispered. '_She's more interested in the room then she is in you._' Sighing heavily, he went into the in suite kitchen. Rummaging around, Milo found a wine cork puller. With stead hands, he uncorked the wine. Finding two glasses, he slowly poured out the blue looking wine.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen blue wine before," Lulu laughed as she snagged a glass. She gulped down a mouth full. "Doesn't taste half bad."

"Food will be here soon," Milo tossed out in the hopes of starting a conversation. Glancing down at the drink, he shrugged his shoulders as he picked it up. '_She already knows this._' Chugging down a mouth full, he noted that Lulu was right it didn't taste bad.

"What do you think Carly ordered for us?" Lulu wondered as she took another swallow of wine.

"Probably something hot," Milo replied as his gaze lingered on Lulu. "Why did you buy me?"

"Ever have one of those days, when you realize the person you're with is a complete and utter loser?" Lulu huffed slightly annoyed.

"What happened?" Milo probed not really wanting to know the answer. '_If he hurt her, boss's son or not, I'll kill him_.'

"Nothing, I had an epiphany in the girls bathroom. Dante is too much his father's son," Lulu laughed softly as she swirled the wine around in her glass. "He didn't hurt me or anything like that. I just don't want to be on the merry-go-round that Carly was on while she was married to Sonny."

"Food's here," Milo stated as someone banged on the door. Seeing her face, Milo huffed. "I always make sure before I open the door."

"Uh? I like that," Lulu complimented as Milo walked past her. Under her lashes, she couldn't help but notice just how tight the jeans, he was wearing. '_He definitely has a nice ass_.' Running her tongue over her suddenly dried lips, Lulu sucked in her bottom lip. '_Would you look at his abs? I could eat off those._' Fanning herself with her hand, Lulu could feel her pulse rate go up.

"Huh? Carly has certainly provided an assortment of food," Milo laughed as he lifted some of the lids off the plates.

"Milo?" Lulu whispered softly, gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" Milo answered cautiously.

"I want you to take off that vest and lie down on the couch," Lulu ordered with a smile. Seeing that he was about to hesitate, she waved a finger at him. "I own you for the weekend. Do what I say." Feeling light headed, Lulu felt positively exultant as Milo did as she order. Moving swiftly, Lulu barely glanced at the food. Spying a slice of chocolate pie, a devilish smile slowly slithered its way on her face.

"Lulu?" Milo inquired as the cold pie slid off the plate and onto his stomach.

"Don't move!" Lulu demanded as she straddled his legs. She licked her lips as she leaned over his lower body.

"What are you doing?" Milo breathed as he watched Lulu's face lower towards his body.

"Having desert," Lulu stated as she started to slowly lick the pie off of his. She heard Milo moan when her tongue slide across his skin. '_Yummy_, _mommy likes_.'

* * *

**~Jarly~

* * *

**

"What did you order for dinner?" Jason wondered as he sharply watched Carly flitter around in the kitchen.

"Burger and fries," Carly laughed as she held up the cork puller. "I found it!"

"Hand that over," Jason snickered at her triumphant expression. Holding out his hand, Jason quirked his eyebrow as Carly refused to let go of the cork puller. Giving the device a soft tug, he took it from her. "Find some glasses."

"Why afraid to drink from the bottle?" Carly challenged.

"Huh?" Jason huffed as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig. "Taste funny."

"What?" Carly demanded as she swiped the bottle from him. Taking a gulp, Carly lowered the bottle as she glared at Jason. "It tastes fine."

"I know," Jason laughed at her.

"Just for that, you have to dance with me," Carly pouted heavily at him. Grabbing Jason's hand she dragged him over into the family room. Picking up the stereo remote, Carly smirk at him when the notes to their song floated out of the walls.

"Only until dinner shows up," Jason mumbled as Carly slipped into his arms. Pulling her closer, Jason could smell her perfume. Under his chin, her silky hair teased his skin. Running his hand over the small of her back, he was only slightly surprised to hear her moan his name. Her hot hands slipped under his jacket and were playing along his waist.

Caressing his hand up her back, he could feel her breathing becoming more rapid in anticipation. Her hot breath on his neck was breaking his self control. Once his hand felt her hair, he grabbed a fist full. Gently he pulled her hair, forcing her face to tilt up to his. Their mingled breathing only lasted a second before he savagely slanted his mouth over hers. His control shattered. He was drowning. Feeling her move against him only fueled his hunger.

Ripping his mouth away from hers, ragged breaths lasted only for a few seconds before Jason picked her up with one arm. Striding over to the coach, Jason deposited her under him as he laid down. "If you don't want this, say so," Jason demanded as Carly started to pull his shirt out of his pants. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she pulled at his cloths. Savagely he ravaged her mouth as his hands made short work of her cloths.

"Mine! Do you hear me Carly? Mine!"

TBC


	5. More 5

**The Auction**

* * *

.

"Jason," Carly whimpered from the coach when he moved out of her reach. Watching him pull up his jeans, dread flooded her conscience. '_Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?_' Groaning lowly, she got up. Quickly she slinked back into her dress. Following her, she stopped just at the hallway entrance, leading to the exit. '_Please don't leave me_.' Sucking in her lips, she fought down tears as Jason opened the door.

"We're going to need to order new food, this is stone cold. At least the deserts are editable," Jason informed her as he lifted the lids. Shaking his head, he dragged the food cart inside.

"I can do that," Carly commented, her voice betraying her emotions. '_He's hungry for __**food**__?_'

"Carly?" Jason probed softly as his sharp gaze took in her face.

"It's nothing," Carly dismissed with a happy smile albeit not an overly bright one. "Cheese burger and fries? Do you want me to order you a beer? I think I'm going to have the wine."

"The wine is fine. Do you want desert before or after?" Jason wondered as his gaze started to heat up. "Hmm, maybe we should eat first before the next round."

"Yes, Jason," Carly agreed as her body started to respond to his heat. Running her wet tongue over her lips, she quickly moved to pick up the phone. As she reordered their dinner, she watched Jason check his cell phone for any messages. When he closed his cell phone shut, she released an unconscious breath that she had been holding.

"When's dinner?" Jason inquired as he approached her.

"Roughly five minutes," Carly answered quickly as she pulled down two wine glasses. Pouring the blue wine into the glasses, she slid one over to him. Overting her gaze to the countertop; she was momentarily surprised to feel his body heat as he moved closer to her. A low moan escaped from her as Jason placed ghost kisses along her neck. "Jase…"

"Not until after dinner," Jason stated as his hands went to her hips. He pulled her closer to him. "Once the food arrives, I'm locking the door. This dress will either come off willingly or I'm ripping it off."

"It's off as soon as you're jeans are off," Carly counters only to have Jason nip at her neck. "Be reasonable, Jase…" Sharply sucking in air, Carly angles her heard to give him better access. The not so subtle knock on the door, interrupted them.

"Dinner's here," Jason stated coolly before he slowly let her go. He could feel her eyes on him as he went to the door. Using precaution that has been ingrained in him, he made sure that it was safe to open the door. He pulled the dinner tray inside before closing the door. Ensuring that it was locked, he pushed the tray over to the dinner table. Lifting the lids, the steam whiffed in the air.

"Looks good enough to eat," Carly causally stated as her eyes stayed on him.

"Dress off now," Jason demanded as he unbuttoned his jeans.

* * *

**~Milu~**

* * *

"Ah," Lulu blushed as she bit her lower lip. '_I can't believe that I just did that… that we just…wow.'_

"Don't do that," Milo ordered gently as he cupped her face. His warm thumb traced over her lower lip several times before he worked it free from her teeth. Her wet tongue swept over his thumb before he inserted it into her mouth. "There that's better."

"Milo," Lulu moaned as her eyes darken as she started to suck on his thumb.

"The night's young and I've just started," Milo commented as he swiftly planted a kiss on her check, before getting up. "Come on, let's eat some of this food and drink our blue wine."

"I don't want to eat," Lulu complained loudly.

"Once we're done eating, I'm bending you over this table and having my way with you until I'm exhausted," Milo bluntly informed her as he started to lift the lids over the food.

"Ah… ok," Lulu shyly agreed as she comes to stand by him.

"Hmm, better yet," Milo muttered as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Straddle me," he demanded as he tugged her hand.

* * *

**~I~**

* * *

"Hey Marcus, anything in the papers?" a man demanded as he entered the laboratory.

"Nothing yet Tony," Marcus commented as he moved onto the next paper. "But then again, it's only the day after."

"Yeah, but there should have been something," Tony sneered disappointed.

"Maybe if we got them to distribute the wine while the auction was taking place. As it is the '_winners'_ will have to drink it," Marcus informed his partner. "On the plus side, we gave enough bottles of wine so even the '_losers'_ will get one."

"Let me see one of those papers," Tony demanded as he read one of the articles. "Just as I thought, these are prewritten. Just insert the missing facts and the article is done. Tomorrow's paper should be much more interesting."

"Ah, Tony… we might have a problem," Marcus stammered as he held up the society page. "We didn't take into account that the local mob would be participating at this event."

"What?" Tony gasped as he grabbed the paper from Marcus. Quickly reading the article, he sucked in a deep breath. "I don't think it's going to be that big of a problem. Corinthos is a known womanizer."

"Yeah Corinthos is, but he's not the one I'm worried about. It's Jason Morgan that has me pissing my pants," Marcus stated as he started to panic. "That man is stone cold! Even the kid staying with him says the same thing."

"Calm down!" Tony shouted as his hands trembled. "Maybe this isn't as bad as we think it is."

"How can you say that?" Marcus wondered bewildered.

"The man doesn't strike me as a wine drinker… he's too rough. I met the man, he has no feeling so the properties of the wine won't have that much affect on him," Tony rationalized.

"God, I hope so," Marcus prayed. "Otherwise you know we're dead, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Tony mumbled as he tossed the paper on the table.

* * *

An: I'm not going to do a steamy or sex scene, but I think you all get the point.

**Please Review**


	6. Moving 6

**IV**

* * *

.

The warmth from the hand that layed simply over hers was anything but simple. The gesture spoke of tranquility and peace, something that never lasted long in her life.

"Stop over-thinking," he ordered her without even opening his eyes. "Carly, I can hear you thinking from here. Just let it be."

"Jase," Carly whispered his name, her voice was lined with all of her fears.

"Are you backing out?" Jason inquired softly.

"No," Carly mumbled quickly as her body relaxed.

"Sleep, dream and we'll deal with the rest later," Jason commanded softly as he pulled her closer. Within minutes, Jason knew that she was not sleeping but calmer.

Relaxing in his embrace, Carly started to process the last forty-eight hours of her life. Quickly she noted when the change in Jason's control. '_What was different? The food was the same; his instance that we're just friends was the same…. The wine… wait the wine!_' Inhaling the unique scent that is Jason, Carly smirked as she planned to buy out the creators of the **wine**.

"No scheming Carly," Jason laughed causing her to chuckle along with him.

* * *

**~ II~**

* * *

.

The cold wet water felt good against his heated skin. Even the burning irritant of the open claw marks on his back. Swallowing hard, he put his forehead against the wall. 'It was fun while it lasted.'

"Milo? Lulu shouted from the bedroom before she quickly made her way into the bathroom.

Looking at her, he saw that she was only wearing his shirt. The concerned look on her face drove a knife into his gut. "Lu." He was taken back slightly when she slipped off his shirt and calm entered the shower.

"Whooo! Is this cold," Lulu commented as she reached for the knobs. Turning the cold down low and adding some heat, she breathed a out a yes before turning to face Milo. "Hmm, you look good enough to eat."

"I could say the same about you," Milo muttered as he blushed.

"Oh, promises… promises," Lulu whispered as her arms snaked up his. "Kiss me," she demanded softly.

Looking into her eyes, Milo saw the hint of the shy unsure girl that he fell in love with. Leaning down he gave her a ghost of a kiss before ravaging her mouth. Pulling away from her, he struggled to breath.

"Milo?" Lulu inquired confused.

"Lulu, we haven't used any protection. I have no condoms on me," Milo tried to reason only to groan as Lulu stroked him.

"I _love_ the feel of you bare, no condoms," Lulu bluntly told him. "I mean it."

"You get pregnant, we get married and you're having my kids," Milo growled as he gripped her hair, he forced her face upwards. "My family doesn't do divorces. Do you understand me?"

"Milo," Lulu pleaded as she tried to kiss him only to find his control almost unbreakable. "I understand, please…"

* * *

**~ III~**

* * *

.

"Spinelli! We have to rescue Lulu. Milo has kept her locked up in his hotel room for days!" Maxie exclaimed dramatically.

"Good thing too! Have you seen the paper," Spinelli stated barely giving Maxie the attention she was demanding. "Stone-Cold is going to be furious when he finds out."

"What are you talking about?' Maxie huffed as she snatched the paper away from Spinelli. Narrowing her eyes, at the headlines Maxie started to read. "Why would Jason be mad?"

"They're crucifying Valkyrie! He hates it when people do that to her," Spinelli informed Maxie as he pointed out the article in question.

"They're repeating old trash from back in the day. It's not really that bad of an article on Carly, yeah there is a little trash talk but not much," Maxie calmly replied as she started to look over the interest pieces written. "I wonder who bought whom?"

* * *

**~ IV~**

* * *

.

"Hmmm," Carly smirked as she looked over the paper. '_My oh my, have my wine makers been busy._' Turning the page, she scuffed at the article on her. '_This is some-what accurate_.'

"Anything interesting?" Jason inquired as he watched her smirk. "Carly?"

"There's this write up on the auction," Carly laughed as she folded the paper. Openly gazing at Jason, Carly licked her lips. "So, how do you want to do this? I mean, are we telling anyone, everyone? Sneaking around or out in the open? Is there an us…"

"Carly!" Jason groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're giving me a headache. There is an us, we're telling our kids first. Then I'll leave the announcement up to you. Your house is a security nightmare, so you're moving in with me. Since I own the top floor, instead of a vacant penthouse next door we'll extend over."

"Wow, you have this thought out," Carly squealed.

"No, I don't want nor do the boys want to look at paint, fabric or any other type of swatch," Jason stated as Carly jumped into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, he inhaled her scent. "You're going to have a budget and a time limit to complete this project."

"Oh, you're so good to me," Carly joyfully stated as she peppered kisses along Jason's jaw. "Let's go tell the kids! They'll be so happy!" Without stepping out of his arms, Carly tried to move Jason to the door, causing him to laugh.

"Ok Carly," Jason agreed amused. Tucking her under his arm, they walked out of the hotel room together. Feeling her tense up, Jason pulled her close as he waited the elevator. "Relax, you handle the boys and I'll handle the rest should anyone have a problem." Hearing an unusual sound coming from the elevator, Jason moved Carly behind him.

Carly gasped and started laughing once the doors opened to expose that Lulu had cornered Milo and was kissing him. "Nice moves there cuz."

"Learned from the best," Lulu quipped as she pulled away from Milo. "Got'ta keep them on their toes, otherwise they go looking."

"Huh? No, you don't," Jason commented as he stared Lulu down.

"Totally agree," Carly snickered as Milo blushed.

"Not funny Carly," Jason growled as they got on the elevator. Quirking an eyebrow at Milo, Jason's ice blue eyes went from him to Lulu. His silent question was answered when Milo slipped his hand into Lulu's. Nodding, Jason gave his approval.

"Well?" Carly prompted knowing Jason. "Jase?"

"I'll handle both Sonny and Dante," Jason stated coolly. "Milo, you're on the boys until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Boss," Milo agreed swiftly giving Lulu a winsome smile.

* * *

**~ V~**

* * *

.

Watching Carly wrangle her hands as she sat in front of her kids, betrayed how nervous she was. After several false starts, the boys looked to him to find out what is going on with their mother. Moving to stand next to Carly, Jason gently placed a hand on her shoulder, before sitting down besides her. Taking her hand in his, he smiled at the boys.

"Jase and I have decided to…"

"Are you and Uncle Jason together?" Michael demanded as he jumped up off the couch.

"Mama?" Morgan asked jumping off the couch like his brother. "Is Jason going to be my new daddy?"

"Ah… ah…"

"How are we going to fit in the penthouse? Are we going to live with Sonny now?" Michael talked looking a bit panicked.

"Don't you love us anymore?" Morgan cried getting upset.

"Of course I love you! Jason loves you too," Carly cried becoming upset.

"Boys," Jason cut them all off. "Your mother and I are together. You and your mother will move into the penthouse with me. You are not going to live with Sonny. Nothing changes but your address."

"What about Sonny?" Michael asked Jason worried.

"I'll take care Sonny, don't you worry," Jason answered comforting Michael. The talked about how long it would take for the penthouse to be move in ready. For dinner, Carly ordered pizza. In the middle of eating, Jason's cell phone rang. Grumbling, he flipped it open his cell phone. Smirking at the caller Id, Jason sharply closed it.

"Everything alright?" Carly inquired.

"Yeah, just Max letting me know that the construction workers are half-way done with the renovations. I need to speak to Sonny tonight and the movers will be coming later tomorrow for your stuff," Jason informed them as he retook his seat.

"Wow that was fast," Morgan shouted totally amazed.

"Morgan inside voice," Carly instructed with a gleeful smile. Looking around at all the men in her life, she felt content for the first time in a long time. Her twinkling brown eyes linked with cobalt blue ones, silently they held a conversation.

* * *

**~ VI ~**

* * *

.

"Lulu!" Maxie shouted joyfully right before she nearly tackled the girl in question. "When did Milo release you from his evil clutches?"

"Maxie, please this is Milo you're talking about. Whom which is stand right here," Lulu chastised as she offered Milo a grimace as she pushed Maxie away. "Besides he's in my evil clutches."

"Lulu, you don't know the meaning of evil clutches," Maxie dismissed before inspecting Milo. "Alright, I may have to give you props but that's all!" Dragging Lulu into the apartment, Maxie shouted for Milo to follow them. "Alright spill, what the hell is going on with Dante?"

"Nothing as far as I know," Lulu commented confused. Looking at Milo, she was silently asked him if he knew anything.

"It's not business so I wouldn't know," Milo answered coolly still trying to adjust being with Lulu. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing really," Maxie commented in a way that suggested that it was anything but. "Check out the write up in the paper."

Milo reaches for the paper while Lulu just blows it off as if it was nothing. "Lu?"

"I don't care, I'm in a relationship with you," Lulu stated happily giving him a peck on the check. "You read it; if you think I should know, tell me."

* * *

**~ VII ~**

* * *

.

Letting himself in to the home of his soon to be 'ex-friend', Jason was slightly shocked at how quiet the place was. With graceful steps he entered the living room slash office. The sheer level of desolation convinced Jason that he did the right thing in convincing Carly to stay home.

"Looking for me?" Sonny growled from the patio doors. His gun was pointed directly at Jason. The putrid smell in the air, informed Jason that Sonny hasn't taken care of himself for the last few days. "You thought you could just waltz in here? Do you know who I am! You! You were like my son to me! And you betrayed me! Me! For a woman! She was the love of my life! I should kill you now!"

Noting just how crazy Sonny was acting, Jason calculated several variables in his head. Knowing that he couldn't talk Sonny off whatever ledge he was on and Jason quickly dismissed shooting him as Sonny was too exposed. Hearing the sounds of sirens was the kiss of death as Sonny started shooting at him.

Rapidly moving out of the line of fire, Jason didn't even have time to draw his gun before he grabbed a rookie cop by the collar pulling him out of the line of fire.

"Morgan!" Mac shouted annoyed. "What the hell is going on?"

Shutting down, he blocked out the useless cop. He kept his hand in easy view of all the cops, not wanting to get shot.

"Corinthos! We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up," Mac yelled into the mega phone. The only response he received was several gun shots.

Counting the number of shots, Jason figured that Sonny had only a few more bullets left before he was out. Catching Lucky's eye, Jason silently told Carly's cousin his suspicions. Lucky uses the knowledge to his advantage, as he darts in-between the cop cars. Upon hearing Sonny curse, the cops swarm into the house.

As the boys in blue drag Sonny out, Jason grounded his back teeth as he pulled out his cell phone. Making a quick call to Diane, he turned to face Mac. "What?" Jason demanded.

"When are you going to stop covering for him?" Mac wondered as he walked away.

'_Sooner than you think_.'

Jason stood there until all the cops left, before striding back into the house. Calling a clean-up crew, he ordered Sonny's house to be cleaned of everything, stripped bare to the bones.

**.**

**TBC**


	7. The End 7

**VII**

* * *

.

"Are you sure that Sonny's not going to be a problem anymore?" Carly inquired as she relaxed into Jason's waiting arms.

"Positive," Jason stated as he placed a hand over Carly's stomach. "How was the baby today?"

"Fussy and craving weird things," Carly complained with a pout. "I'm telling you, this baby misses you when you're not around."

"I think, it's a bit of you and the baby missing me when I'm not around," Jason laughed.

"Fine, I'll cop to that," Carly stated as she burrowed closer to him. "How were the boys?"

"Which ones? Ours or the guards?" Jason questioned with a slight bite.

"What happened?" Carly laughed.

"Max and Milo got into a fight over who should be married first. They almost came to blows. Michael and Morgan thought that they were being funny so the egged them on. Then Michael and Morgan started to fight, which when I intervened I got hit," Jason laughed.

"What were they fighting about now?" Carly wondered.

"Who would be the better older brother," Jason laughed.

"That's just lovely," Carly snickered. "And just think it was just last month when I thought they would reject the baby. I shouldn't have been surprised with all the changes going on that they would just go with the flow."

"They're young, change is normal," Jason advised.

"I still can't believe that Max got Diane pregnant and she hasn't killed him for it," Carly stated as she narrowed her eyes at Jason. "Is there a pool going on about when she'll kill him?"

"Oh yeah but since you're not a guard, you can't place a bet. How are the Spencers?" Jason inquired.

"Lucky's over the moon, I think being with Maggie has settled him down. I just didn't see that coming. Milo and Lulu are over the moon," Carly snickered softly. "But what really surprised me was Ethan and Sam hooking up, poor Kristina."

"Ethan was always straight with her. He wanted nothing more from her than friendship," Jason stated.

"Yeah, but he was giving her mixed signals. Whenever she needed someone he was there. They went out on '_outings_' which an old fashion word for dates. They did everything but physical stuff," Carly reasoned.

"Which is why he's with Sam," Jason reiterated. "He couldn't see past Kristina as a little girl. With Sam pregnant with Ethan's child, Alexis is not going to support or tolerate Kristina's crush on Ethan any longer."

"Oh please. Kristina has enough leverage on Alexis, since her mother went and slept with Mike," Carly laughed. "I heard that Alexis might be pregnant again."

"So that's why Mac's in a pissed off mood," Jason laughed.

"How about Olivia and Patrick? Did you see those two coming?" Carly inquired glad that her head rested under Jason's chin. '_I can scheme even when I'm moving and pregnant_.'

"No, but then I didn't see Robin leaving him and her daughter high and dry either," Jason reasoned. "Elizabeth and David Harper were unexpected also."

"I think they make a fine couple. They just need to stay on their side of Port Charles," Carly stated coolly. "And away from my family."

"I find that I have to agree with that," Jason laughed as he held Carly close.

"I can't think of anything else let to do?" Carly contemplated. "Baby's room is ready. The boys are settled into their rooms. We've gotten married and settled in. Why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"That's easy, our boys are spending the night at Bobbies," Jason answered as he heard her yawn. "We have the place to ourselves. Peace at last."

"Love you my bad boy," Carly laughed as her eyes drifted closed.

"Love you my schemer," Jason whispered softly.

The end


End file.
